The instant invention relates generally to footwear, and more particularly, to a rebound heel device.
Numerous devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to enable a wearer to bounce while walking, jogging, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,575 of Illustrato, and 4,196,903 of Illustrato, both are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.